


A Mistletoe Kiss

by coughingupfeathers



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Reader Insert, Steve Rogers x Reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-12
Updated: 2014-12-12
Packaged: 2018-03-01 04:41:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2759981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coughingupfeathers/pseuds/coughingupfeathers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The reader gets a little more than she bargains for when she chooses to attend Tony Stark's Christmas party at Stark Tower. Just a bit of fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Mistletoe Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for my buddy on tumblr, ironmarie. This is only the second time I've attempted a reader insert but eh, hope you like it~

You didn’t quite know what you were doing here. Parties had never really been your thing. The place was packed with strangers and the music wasn’t what you normally listened to, and was a bit too loud for your taste too. The trays of party food were… alright. But overall, this wasn’t exactly a pleasant atmosphere for you. 

You felt like the outsider here, sticking to the edges of the babble and avoiding anyone you didn’t know… and that was practically everyone. Let’s face it, there was one reason you were here at Tony Stark’s Christmas party, held in Stark Tower; your friend had coerced you into it. She was your colleague, and you had been lucky enough to receive an invite when she hadn’t. The tickets had been drawn practically at random for those who worked for Mr Stark, and as the luck of the draw had it you were one of the winners. That in itself didn’t mean you had to go, though; she had talked you into it, practically begged you. Her reason? Because one of the rumoured guests was her celebrity crush, if you could call him that. The demigod, Thor, one of the Avengers that had helped to save New York just a few months before. There was no conformation at all that he would be attending, but she had begged you to go in case he was. And if he was, then _please_ could you get her a photo or autograph. It had taken her a while to convince you, but she sure had her ways. After all, it couldn’t be that bad, could it? And she even suggested a cure for the one thing that you were self-conscious about when it came to Christmas. At this party, there was _every_ chance that you’d get your first kiss under the mistletoe. Every year, another Christmas went by and you still hadn’t received a kiss under the mistletoe… it was honestly starting to bug you. But who knew what would happen at a Tony Stark party? 

…So far, nothing. There was no sign of the rumoured demigod anywhere, and so far you were struggling to pull up the confidence to speak to anyone or to generally make yourself visible. You’d already considered leaving early just half an hour after arriving; trying to get a picture or signature from the demigod was the main reason why you’d come, and as you hadn’t been able to find him you found little point in staying much longer. The crowded atmosphere was making you uncomfortable and as nobody was probably going to notice that you were gone anyway…

Well, apparently your leaving wasn’t supposed to happen. In that same moment you stumbled, lost your footing and tumbled backwards… into someone. This only made the situation more awkward and scuppered your plans for leaving so soon. And that thought would be completely gone when you noticed who the person you just bumped into was… 

“Sorry…” you mumbled, looking down at your feet and trying to straighten yourself up. You’d decided to dress up for the occasion; wear a cute dress and a pair of heels to match… bad call, considering that you still weren’t entirely confident walking in them. And that cute dress you’d found for tonight? Creased, crumpled and quite possibly with a ripped seam from your little tumble. Bashfully, you accepted the hand extended out to help pick you up off the floor. “Thanks… Captain!” 

You tried not to gasp, your eyes widening in surprise. You almost stumbled again, taking another hasty step backwards and almost knocking into someone else. Thankfully, he still kept a firm hold on your hand, steadying you enough to make sure you didn’t take another tumble. You blinked a couple of times, as if to make sure that the man in front of you was in fact the person you thought he was. But after a couple of moments, you were sure. It was in fact the star-spangled man who had a hold of your hand, frowning and offering you a look of concern. 

“I’m sorry sir-Captain –” you struggled with your words, eventually trailing off because you weren’t sure of how to address him. You hadn’t even prepared for the thought of possibly meeting one of the other avengers, which was admittedly a little silly because it was entirely likely that they’d have been invited too. So how were you supposed to address him? You really weren’t all too sure. All you were sure of was that disappearing off quietly without anyone noticing would be a lot more difficult now. 

“Are you alright, ma’am?” he spoke, his voice containing a hint of concern. His hands still hadn’t moved from your hand and forearm, offering support to help hold you upright. 

“Yes, I’m fine sir-Captain –” you continued grappling with words, still not quite sure of how to address him. He seemed to pick up on that, and the fact that you were clearly quite uncomfortable. 

“Steve.” He offered gently, with a slight hint of a smile, “Just Steve, please. And you are?” 

After taking a moment to register his question, you blinked and mumbled your name. He repeated it to himself once or twice, looking back to you and smiling for a moment. 

“Well then, would you feel more comfortable if we talked somewhere else? It’s getting crowded in here.” He suggested, his hand now drifting from your forearm to the backs of your shoulders, ready to guide you from the busy, bustling crowds of people. 

“Y-es, Steve, I was just looking to go outside, get some air…” you babbled, perhaps a little too quickly. Using his name made you feel a bit more comfortable in his presence… he’d probably worked this out beforehand. 

With not another word spoken, Steve guided you through the crowded rooms towards the elevator. He pressed a button and called for it to come, and to take you to the ground floor so you assumed. But his hand hovered over the controls for a moment and he paused a couple of moments before he tapped a button to make the elevator instead go up to one of the top floors. 

You hesitated a moment before deciding to speak up again, looking at him a little uncertainly. “I thought we were going outside.”

“We are.” He replied, a slight smirk playing on his lips. The elevator doors opened up, and you could barely contain a gasp of surprise when they did. 

“Is this…” you mumbled, trying to keep a control over your tongue, “Is this Tony Stark- Stark Tower’s balcony? Are we- am I allowed to be up here?” 

“He won’t mind.” Steve dismissed, seeming unconcerned, “He’ll understand. You needed a breath of fresh air.” He stood still for a moment, looking back at you and how you still seemed a little uncomfortable from your time downstairs. “Parties not your thing, huh?” 

“Yeah,” you panted, not quite realising how tense you had gotten until now. You exhaled deeply, taking a lot more notice and care over your breathing was. “Yes, Steve.” 

“Then how did you wind up here?” he perched on the edge of a table, looking at you. 

You looked back over and offered a faint smile. “I work for Mr Stark.” You offered quietly, “A few of us got invites. I did, my friend didn’t. She wanted me to come… almost begged me, really…” 

“Even though you don’t like parties?” he asked, raising an eyebrow. He took a couple of steps forward, pausing suddenly. He seemed distracted; first by the music that had started playing… “ _White Christmas_ ”, wasn’t it? And then by something else…

You didn’t seem to notice that though. “She’s a huge fan of Thor, she has been ever since New York.” You admitted shyly, “She told me that if I saw him here tonight, I had to get her a picture or a signature.” 

You trailed off, realising that Steve didn’t appear to be listening any more. Instead, he was looking, squinting at something behind you… no, above you. You looked up, trying to see what it was that had caught his attention. And then you did. 

A small but luscious sprig of greenery tacked up just above your head… no, not just yours. Just about between the two of you, hanging there oh so innocently. 

“Oh.” You spoke quietly, “Mistletoe.” Your heartbeat was beginning to become a little unsteady again, beating just a little bit too fast. You’d never been caught under the mistletoe before. Especially not with someone like _Captain America_ , for crying out loud! “I-I didn’t see that there two minutes ago…” 

“Natasha probably had something to do with it.” He spoke quickly, possibly unable to stop himself. Was it possible that he was starting to feel a little nervous about this himself?

“Who?” you asked a little curiously, the words slipping out of your mouth carelessly. Immediately feeling bad about the question that was clearly nothing to do with it, you quickly added on “Well, of course, you don’t have to tell me…” 

“My friend, Natasha… she’s always trying to set me up with people.” He replied quietly, looking hesitantly from the mistletoe to you. 

You were almost completely speechless now, not really sure what to say or do. Were you blushing now? You were pretty sure that you were blushing. Well that made everything so much better, didn’t it?

“Y-you don’t have to…” the words slipped out of your mouth in a jumble, “N-not if you don’t… want to…” 

He seemed a little uncomfortable and conflicted himself for a few moments, but when he replied he seemed firm. “No, it’s… fine.” 

And it happened before had a chance to register what was happening. He leant down and placed a hand on your upper arm, hesitating just a moment to place a couple of fingers under your chin to tilt it upwards. Then gingerly, gently, he placed a kiss on your lips. It was little more than a peck and barely lasted a few seconds, but it happened. 

Captain America, the living legend, gave you your first kiss under the mistletoe. On the balcony of Stark Tower. Just a couple of days before Christmas. You were a little giddy from the thought. Something good had come out of going to this Christmas party, anyway… 

“Thank you…” you mumbled quietly, your cheeks now growing quite warm and rosy. 

The both of you remained quiet for a couple of minutes, just listening to the Christmas music still playing quietly in the background. This almost had to be a setup; the music couldn’t have just set itself playing in the background and someone or something had to have put that mistletoe there. And little did you know that you were both right, Natasha had distinctly instructed Tony’s AI to set the scene a little more romantically once she had caught sight of Steve and you. But you were distracted from your daze of what had just happened and how it would happened very sharply when Steve decided to speak up unexpectedly. 

“You know, Thor couldn’t make it to the party tonight.” 

“He couldn’t?” Your face fell and you instantly thought back to your friend, the main reason of the fact that you were here tonight. You felt guilty, even though you knew in your heart of hearts that it was only a rumour that he would be attending anyway. There was nothing you could have done, but it made you feel bad that you couldn’t get her a photo or autograph that she so badly wanted…

“But if you still want that photograph, I think I know where he is.” He finished, offering a solid but slightly cheeky smile. It made you stop in your tracks and your face light up again when it sank in. 

“Are you serious?” you asked, sounding rather excitable. 

Steve shrugged, still smiling. “I don’t think I’m much of a party person either, and we’ll have to leave if you want to get it. Do you want to go find Thor?” 

You could barely believe your luck; Captain America, Steve Rogers had given you your first kiss under the mistletoe and now was offering to help you get the picture for your friend? 

“Yes, please!” you almost squeaked, quickly regaining control over yourself. “Well… if it’s not too much trouble.” 

Still wearing that smile, he removed his jacket and draped it around your shoulders before heading back over to the elevator. It confused you for a moment and you couldn’t help but ask him about it curiously. 

“What’s this for?”

He turned back to you, smiling. “I don’t want you to get cold. Now, are you ready to go?” 

With a little laugh and a smile, you nodded, following him back to the elevator. You were definitely enjoying this evening a lot more than you were anticipating, and it certainly would be a night that you would remember for a long, long time. And your friend was about to owe you so, so much…


End file.
